Tour de Lezard Valeth
La Tour de Lezard Valeth est un donjon construit par Lezard Valeth. Elle est présente dans ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' et ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'', où elle est le donjon final du jeu. Dans ses deux opus, le donjon est long et plein d'ennemis difficiles, menant à une confrontation avec Lezard lui-même. Dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Il se compose de quatre " étages ", chacun caractérisé par un agencement de mondes différents où tous les coffres à trésors sont piégés. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth La Tour est situé à proximité Flenceburg, une ville célèbre pour ses recherches magiques. Lenneth la visite dans le chapitre 4 afin de récruter l'âme de Lorenta. Cette professeur de l'Académie de Magie de Flenceburg a été attiré à la Tour par son ancien élève, Lezard, qui a enlevé son mari et lui a donné de la poudre de Goule. Lorenta supplie Lezard d'arrêter cela mais son mari se transforme en démon et la tue. Lenneth décapite le démon, recrute Lorenta et se dirige dans les profondeurs de la tour pour faire face à Lezard. Quand elle le rencontre enfin, il révèle que la mort de Lorenta était simplement un piège pour l'attirer ici. Il est obsédé par Lenneth depuis qu'il entrevoyait un aperçu d'elle et ne veut rien plus faire que de la rencontrer, il avoue avoir mené des expériences sur les elfes pour créer un corps parfait comme vaisseau pour son son âme. Comme Lenneth lui le bat, il insinue qu'il y a des secrets dans son passé qu'elle ne connaît pas. Après le combat, elle cherche Lezard au laboratoire, mais découvre au lieu de lui plusieurs clones d'elle-même, les produits de la recherche du Lezard. Furieuse de cette abomination, elle les détruit tous, sauf le dernier qui est le corps d'un enfant. Inconsciemment, en rapport de sa vie en Platina, Lenneth ne peut se résoudre à lever son épée contre l'homonculus. Trésors *Book of Everlasting Life *War Hammer *Eye of Heaven *Splash (skill) *Nightshade *Frigid Damsel (spell) *Bastard Sword *Citrine *Icicle Edge (spell)thumb|Tour de LV dans VP1 *Teachings of Asa *Creation Gem *Timer Ring *Ether Scepter *Dancing Sword (skill) *Lapis Lazuli *Citrine *Base Metal *Normalize (spell) Ennemis *Dragon-Tooth Warrior *Blood Sucker *Wise Sorcerer *Manticore *Fatal Glimmer *Dragon Zombie *Lezard Valeth and Dragon-Tooth Warrior x2 -BOSS- Divers *La tour apparaît uniquement en mode Normal ou Difficile. *La Tour est plus difficile que les donjons précedents, et apparait à la fin du chapitre 4 de sorte que vous pourriez les finir avant d'y aller. *Si vous essayez de réaliser la Fin A, il est fortement conseillé de ne pas quitter la Tour avant de la fiinir. Si vous la quitter, il ne faut pas voir d'autres cut-scene (recrutement par exemple) avant d'y retrouner, sinon Lezard n'apparaîtra pas dans la dernière salle du donjon. *Si Lezard disparaît avant d'être combattu, Mystina ne pourra pas être recrutée dans le chapitre 5. *Au cours de sa séquence de recrutement, Mystina mentionne que Lezard a été en mesure de déplacer temporairement l'ensemble de la tour dans une autre dimension à l'aide de runes. Considérant que cela se produit après sa confrontation avec Lenneth, il peut être entrain de préparer un plan qui déclenchera son arrivée à l'époque de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Une étrange distorsion menace la plaine ouverte. Un autre monde se trouve au-delà de la faille spatiale. Histoire Dans cet opus la Tour de Lezard est plus qu'un simple bâtiment, c'est un arbre-monde. Elle est une nouvelle dimension créée par Lezard en dehors d'Yggdrasil, en utlisant les connaissances contenues dans la Pierre Philosophale et la puissance de Silmeria, qu'il a enlevé, et à Gungnir, volé à Odin. Son entrée est située sur une île au large de la côte orientale de Midgard, la même où se situe sa Tour dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Mi-artificielle, mi-organique, cette entité obéit aux caprices tordus de Lezard, au lieu des lois des autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil, puisqu'il a absorbé l'âme d'Odin et est devenu un dieu lui-même. Lezard essaye encore d'avoir Lenneth : il espère que la perturbation créée par l'enlèvement Silmeria (qui ne faisait pas parti des évènements originaux de cette période ) attirera Lenneth à lui une fois de plus. Alicia et Rufus, avec l'aide de Hrist, Brahms et Arngrim, le poursuivent dans l'espoir de remettre l'ordre à Midgard, Lenneth rejoint l'équipe, qui a mordu à l'hameçon et a voyagé dans le temps. Ils ont brièvement réussi à récupérer Silmeria, mais quand ils ont finalement affrontés Lezard, il lance le Rite Souverain pour déplacer les âmes des trois soeurs Valkyries et capture celle de Lenneth. L'équipe décide que, dans la confrontation suivante, Alicia doit fusionner avec les trois âmes afin de créer la vraie Valkyrie, la seule entité suffisamment puissante pour mettre Lezard en déroute. Alors que la stratégie est couronnée de succès, le corps d'Alicia est trop faible pour soutenir les âmes, et elle meurt après que Lezard soit vaincu. Avec sa puissance disparue, la Tour s'effondre et la dimension de poche se scelle. Arngrim et Rufus parviennent à s'échapper, le mercenaire devient le nouveau gardien de l'Orbe du Dragon, et l'archer prend la place comme nouveau dirigeant des Ases et ramène Gungnir à sa juste place. Brahms décide de rester en arrière: les lois modifiées de cette dimension lui permet d'être mortel à nouveau, et il choisit cette occasion pour mourir. Lieux La Tour de Lezard Valeth est le donjon le plus long de l'histoire principale. Il est composé de plusieurs mondes à l'image d'Yggdrasil. L'équipe se déplace dans ce nouvel Arbre-monde à l'aide de plateformes et se déplace dans un autre monde grâce à des passages de téléportation faits d'immenses cristaux. Le groupe peut quitter la tour grâce à un morceau du Miroir d'Eau. thumb|left|Niveau 11er Niveau :'''Le premier niveau est le bas-monde de la tour, le lieu où se trouve les racines de cet arbre. Etant le "Niflheim" de la tour, cet endroit est sombre, glacial, couvert de brouillard se déplaçant par un vent violent et composé d'étranges formations de pierres dont certaines ressemblent à des créatures (comme un dragon par exemple). Le thème musical est : "Climax Coming from the Abyss". '''2nd Niveau : Composé d'un désert, de forêts et de lacs, ce monde plongé sous ciel orangé est le "Midgard" de la tour. Lethumb|Niveau 2 thème musical est : "The Pile of Griefs". thumb|left|Niveau 33ème Niveau : Formé par des bouts de terres flottants sous un ciel étoilé, le "Asgard" de la tour est composé de piliers à la grecque et de vastes plaines rappelant le Royaume des dieux. C'est à la fin de cette partie que l'équipe rencontre les Homonculus Lezard et Silmeria, et a réussi à rematérialiser Silmeria, qui se joint à eux. Le thème musical est : "Weakness". 4ème Niveau : Situé au sommet de de l'arbre-monde, le "Yggdrasil" n'est composé que de plateformes et d'aucune terre.thumb|Niveau 4 Montrant toute la puissance de Lezard, on voit au loin la salle du sommet de l'Arbre monde où l'on peut atteindre grâce à un long pont le reliant au reste de ce quatrième étage. Le thème musical est : "Ascend into The True Faith". '''La Salle de Lezard: '''situé au plus haut sommet de la tour, la salle ressemble légèrement à celle d'Yggdrasil où les connaissances des Dieux sont enfermés par un cristal central. Ce cristal y est ici remplacé par celui de Lenneth. Trésors *écran éthéré *ongles sanglants *couronne suprême *arcane du sage *bardiche lunaire *robe de Bryttain *double compte *claiomh solais *teinture de la déesse *poignet magique *talisman pare-tout *armure reflet *empreintes d'Elhanan Ennemis *démon type 44 (démon, revenant, magie) *pyrohydra (géant, écailles) *chauve-souris ancienne (bête) *maitre revenant (magie) *Joyau prismatique (magie) *EMETH (pas de race) *Rotting Demon (démon, revenant) *nymphe (magie) *dragon gigantesque (dragon, écailles) *Baphomet (démon, bête) *paragriffon (géant, bête) *petit diable (démon) x4 -Mini Boss- *Troll gigantesque (démon) -mini Boss- *Giant Slop ( revenant, plante ) - Mini- Boss- *reine chauve-souris (revenant, bête) x3 et seigneur vampire (revenant, magie) -Mini Boss- *château canon (géant, bête) x2 -Mini Boss- *Homoncule Silmeria (revenant, divin) et Homoncule Lezard (revenant, magie) -BOSS- *Lezard Valeth (magie) -BOSS- *Etre transcendantal -BOSS- *Entité anarchique -BOSS FINAL- Orbes-sceaux *Six éléments bénis *Loi du désespoir *Loi du château surpris Divers *Brahms, Hrist, Lenneth et Silmeria se joindront à votre équipe dans ce donjon. *Lenneth , Silmeria et Hrist sont membres temporaires de l'équipe : elles la quittent avant le boss final, mais peuvent être recrutés à nouveau dans la Porte divine. *Alicia sera remplacée par Valkyrie pour le boss final. Valkyrie pourra être recrutée définitivement à la Porte Divine. Galerie thumb|left|392px|Passage magique par la tour de Lezard Valeth Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Donjon